In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-214634 there is disclosed an anti-vibration apparatus that has a bracket that is mounted onto one of a vibration-generating portion or a vibration-receiving portion, and a mounting portion that is mounted onto the other one of the vibration-generating portion or the vibration-receiving portion, and to which an elastic body is joined, and in which the elastic body is non-adhesively mounted onto the inner side of the bracket.